Sleepover of Doom
by indigo.death
Summary: Rouge comes over to Shadow's house for a sleepover. Will Shadow be able to survive it?


"So... Why are you staying here again?" asked Shadow, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned on the doorway of a room.

"So that we can have fun, that's all," replied Rouge, putting her belongings down on the floor. Her things included a huge backpack of things that Shadow even didn't want to know what's in there, a sleeping bag, three purple and pink pillows, one purple jacket that she was wearing, and a small bag called a purse that girls carry around.

"For a full week? Just to have fun?" asked Shadow again, eyes going wide. Rouge nodded.

"Yes, for seven days. I'm going to be sleeping over here for seven full days."

Shadow lost his words. He stared blankly back at Rouge with an open mouth and a look in his eyes that seemed to say 'I don't get it...' and 'I get it, but why?'

"...So who else is coming? You're not coming alone, I know." Shadow glared at Rouge suspiciously, and he was right. Rouge wasn't coming alone into a house of a guy. She was bringing friends, or something Shadow would think as 'reinforcements'.

Rouge shrugged. "Just a few—Kaila, Maggie, Jacqueline—"

"What?!" screamed Shadow.

"—and Maria."

"Those are the worst people you can bring! Do you have any idea what they might do to this...place?!" yelled Shadow, indicating his vast mansion. Rouge shrugged again. She didn't seem to care, and she didn't care.

"Nope, I haven't the slightest idea. And whatever happens to your house, it's not my fault."

"YES IT IS!!"

"Fine, it WON'T be my fault."

"YES IT WILL!!"

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "Okay, fine, if you're going to come out like that, then I'll change one thing—I have four girls here, not including me. You can have four guys come and sleep over. It's your only chance, and I'm not proposing this twice."

"What about—"

"No," cut Rouge, making her rules simple and clear. Shadow growled at the bat, and she raised an eyebrow.

"So?" she asked again. "What's it going to be?"

"...Fine. Four guys, four girls, and NO MESS in my mansion," agreed the black hedgehog.

"No mess is a different story."

Scowling at Rouge, Shadow took out his cellphone from his jeans pocket and dialed for Indigo. Indigo was good with girls (actually, he was good with anybody) and would be of great help.

The phone rang once, rang twice, and Indigo picked up, saying his usual lines when he picked up his phone.

"Indigo here," he said.

"Hey, Indigo, it's Shadow."

"Oh, Shadow. Wasn't expecting a call from you at all," replied Indigo in a surprised tone, and Shadow mentally groaned.

"Never mind that. I have received a one-chance proposition from Rouge, and I couldn't afford to miss the chance," explained Shadow. "I can have four guys sleep over at my mansion with Rouge and all her friends, and I need you to come over."

"...For how long?"

"What?"

"How long is this... sleepover?" asked Indigo, a hint of caution in his voice.

"A week," replied Shadow simply, and Indigo smelled no trap.

"Okay! Seems harmless to me! I'll be over around five o'clock!" said Indigo's cheery voice, and Shadow heard him hang up. Rouge was already unpacking her luggage in the room, and he had to hurry before the other girls arrived. So this time, he went for Vinny, the girls' guy.

"Vinny, pick up!" whispered Shadow in an annoyed sing-song voice as the phone rang three times. Finally, at the fifth ring, Vinny's voice came through.

"H-hello?" said a drowsy voice. It seemed like he was sleeping until Shadow called.

"Vinny? Are you still sleeping?" asked Shadow. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, why'd you call?"

"Want to come over for a sleepover? For a week?" said Shadow in an advertising voice. Vinny mumbled something like 'sure'.

"Great! Come over now or DIE!" screamed Shadow, hanging up on him. He knew he did enough to rouse Vinny out of his sleeping trance and bring him over for the sleepover. Staying quiet and listening did its job—he knew a lot about his friends...

Rouge was beckoning him to get out of the room. It was like she was going to change what she was wearing, so Shadow ran out of the room, hyperventilating. He dialed a number on his cell phone again, this time calling for Ghost, the guy-like guy.

"Hello? Ghost speaking," said Ghost's usual lines. His voice was brighter than usual, just like when he's extremely hyper or has a bowl of tangerines in front of him. Either way, it sounded bright.

"Ghost? Are you eating tangerines again?"

"YUP!!" came Ghost's hyper reply.

"Hey, um... Can you come over for a sleepover today? I really need people and—"

"No can do, Shadow. Sorry, but I have a fresh box of tangerines in front of me today."

"I bought two boxes yesterday, and they're sitting on my kitchen counter! It's not being eaten by people. If you come over, you can eat them all!"

CLICK!

"What the?" asked Shadow as the phone link went out. He looked at his cell phone, and a sign that said 'end call' was flashing on his screen. He sighed. Good thing he bought the tangerines yesterday. If he didn't, then there would be no Ghost at his house in the sleepover.

Now, it was the time for the last person. With shaking hands, he dialed for Silver.

"Silver? Hello?" he said when he heard the phone being picked up.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Hey, are you busy this week?"

"Nope. Why?" asked Silver, getting curious.

"You want to come for a sleepover for the week?"

"Er... Sure. I don't have anything to do, so yeah, count me in."

"Come over today!" yelled Shadow before hanging up. He had all his friends coming over, and he was going to be safe.

Shadow walked down the hallway to the door with a huge smile on his face. The doorbell rang, and he looked through the little window beside the door to see who it was. His smile disappeared. It was Maria, Jacqueline, Kaila, and Maggie.


End file.
